Gone Away
by Obsessive Mokuba Fan
Summary: It's Mokuba's 13 birthday. Nothing is going right, but will it get worse or better? The PG-13 rating comes in the next chapters not the first one. *CHAPTER 6 IS UP!*
1. Chapter 1, The start of My troubles Moku...

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or.. *sighs* Mokuba.. I wish I did though…  
Seto: You and your obsession…  
Lita: SHUT UP! IT'S NICE TO HAVE AN OBSESSION! .. I'll tell everyone your obsession over Yami…  
Seto; GAH!  
Mokuba: Neh?  
Lita: You wouldn't understand Mokuba-chan… Yaoi thing  
Mokuba: Oh Yaoi… Boy and Boy relations…  
Lita: They learn at a young age these days ^^;  
Seto: Continue with your fic, onna  
Lita: K…  
  
Gone Away  
  
  
My thirteenth birthday. The number thirteen was supposed to be bad and it didn't help that I was born on the thirteenth either. Oh well, I was superstitious. I looked out the window to see it storming. I sighed. I had to walk in that mess. If Seto wasn't on a business trip we could both ride the limo to school but we had to be with each other. I got my raincoat and put on my rain boots. I stuffed my tennis shoes in my already stuffed back pack and threw it over my shoulder. I grabbed the house key and locked the door behind me. Lightning flashed overhead. "Today is just beautiful…" I mumbled as I started off to school. Unaware of all the things that would happen today.  
  
A car went speeding past and sent a wave of muddy water onto me. I groaned. "For some reason. I have a hunch today will not be my day." I muttered again. Then I got to school. I barely was in time. Miss. Yuniko was sitting at her desk planning out the day. I had gotten the youngest woman teacher. She had no since of organization but was really nice. Miss Yuniko looked at me and smiled. "You were nearly late, Mr. Kaiba." "Yes, I'm sorry Miss Yuniko." I answered putting my books in my desk. Miss Yuniko started teaching our next language lesson. Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest area and paled. I started to feel weird. I fell out of my seat and went to my knees holding my hurting chest.   
  
Everyone in the room was staring at me. "Are you alright?" Kaikal, the girl next to me asked me. "Wow, Mokuba you don't look so good." My best friend, Yurashimi told me. Miss Yuniko looked worried. "Mokuba, here's a pass to the nurse. She can check to see if your alright." She said in a worried tone. I took the pass and started down the hall. It still hurt. What was wrong? What happened? I got to the nurse's office and gave the nurse my pass. "Okay sit down over there. I'll get to you in a minute." the nurse was an aged woman. Her hair was gray with some light brown in it. She had been working here when Seto went to school here. She knew him and liked him. She liked me because I was his younger brother. She thought we were alike in many ways. I don't see a lot of resemblance though. Well I have gotten to be a lot more like him I guess. My interest in computers has grown, I feel as if I've gotten a lot smarter, and I feel as if I've gotten more serious.   
  
The nurse came back to me. "How are you today Mokuba?" She said with a smile. "Good, I guess. It's my birthday today." I informed trying to lighten the mood. "Friday the 13th? Today?" She asked. I had forgotten it was Friday. "Interesting.. "She muttered and she gave me two Tylenols. "Take these, I hope they make you feel better." I took then two pills and drank water after it. Just a minute and I'll write you a pass to get back to your class… What Period were you in and which teacher?" The nurse turned to me. "Miss Yuniko, 8th Grade English" I said quietly. "Okay, let me go get a pen." She said with a smile. She walked out of the room humming some tune, I heard it before but didn't feel like thinking it out. My chest still hurt badly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
Lita: The first chapter sucks, I know, it will get better though. I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2 The day seems to get worse Mok...

Lita: Yay! Chapter two, I made it cause I actually got some reviews!! *does a peace sign* ON MY FIRST FIC I GOT GOOD REVIEWS!!  
Seto; -_- I think she's had a bit to much sugar…  
Mokuba: Nothing wrong with that….sugar is good for you!  
Lita: Nicely put Mokuba! Nicely put  
Seto: Shoot me now….  
Lita: before I forget like last chapter…  
Mokuba: Let me!  
Lita: K.. if it makes you happy..  
Mokuba: Lita does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of it's characters and ect. They belong to….to…err the people they belong to.  
Lita: Err very good Mokuba ^^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I waited for the nurse for what seemed like forever. I sat and looked at all the things in the nurses office. A pair of crutches were leaned up against the wall and a cabinet with all kinds of medicine bottles. The pain seemed to calm down a bit but I still had a really bad feeling. Something had to have just happened. Only when something really bad happens did I start hurting bad in my chest. I was athletic and ate good so I wasn't a heart attack… besides only old people have heart attacks (Outside Note: That's what Mokuba thinks not me, no bad review on me thinking heart attacks are only for the elderly)  
  
I started to get impatient. Where in the world did the nurse go? I swung my legs and tried to whistle to get my mind off of things. I couldn't whistle though. Seto could and tried to teach me but it seems I couldn't get it. I sighed. I was about to fall asleep when the nurse finally came back in. "I got some bad news Mokuba… The office was just called. Go to the counselor, she'll tell you about it." The nurse said. Now she looked cold, bitter, and as if she didn't like me. I wanted to ask what the hell was wrong with her but didn't feel like it. I stood up and waited for the nurse to give me my pass. She sat at her desk then stared at me when she saw I wasn't going. "Why are you still here?!" She said raising her voice. "What's with you?" I replied. A minute ago she was kind now she was just plain mean. "I told you to go to the counselor. Go." Was all she replied. "I need my pass first.." I reluctantly stopped myself from calling her a bitch. "You don't need a pass, now go see the counselor!" She raised her voice. "Jeez…. Temper, temper. " I mutter and went out of the nurses office. I remember when Seto told me about how she had a spilt personality and now I believed him. I went into the counselor's office.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kaiba." She said. I noticed that a lot of the people who worked at the school were women just now. "Please have a seat." She said trying to keep a smile. She was younger than the nurse but older than a lot of the other teachers. I sat down and stared at her. She took a deep breathe and looked at me with hurt eyes. "We just got a call from where the building where your brother was… The meeting room he was in was bombed. They believe a make up case was laid on the table and a woman walked out saying she'd be back.. She never came back and the make up case exploded. Your older brother is in critical condition. His biggest wound seems to be on his chest…" I looked at her horrified and disbelieving. Then I remembered the sudden pain in my chest from earlier today. "You will be excused from school for the rest of the day. One of your limo drivers will be picking you up from school and driving you to Seattle, Washington." I noticed that I started crying. I couldn't help it. The counselor stood up and went next to me. "If you want.. You may be escorted there by some friends is what your limo driver said… You'll have quiet the drive. 5-6 hours…" I nodded. Was this happening? On my birthday? Seto said he'd be home was soon as I got out of school. Now he wasn't…. I was going to have to visit him.. What a birthday. Wait.. Maybe this was a dream…. The counselor saw that I was really hurt. " Wait here for your limo… Would you like me to call you some escorts for you?" She asked. "Can you call some kids from the high school?" I asked quietly. "Of course." She replied seeing that she was making progress. "Who do you want me to call?" I looked up at her. "Yugi Mouto *outside note: sorry if I spelled that wrong ^^;* Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Ryou Bakura, and Tristan Tailor." I said quietly. The counselor wrote all their names down on a piece of paper. "Alright, first of all, Your may call me Mrs. Miller and second of all, I'll go call your friends." She got up and left the room. I sat there and stared at all the things in the room. Seto was in trouble… What if he died? No.. he wouldn't die on me! He wouldn't leave me alone. He was the best big brother in the world. He wouldn't leave me alone like the rest of our family did. If I lost him, I'd be taken into a foster home and would also have to run Kaiba Corp. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I know I wouldn't.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued! 


	3. Chapter 3, Will my torment end? Still M...

Lita: chapter 3 is now here

Seto: did you make the bomb in the last chapter go off because I was being mean?

Lita: Course not, I did it cause I wanted too

Seto: I have a feeling you didn't…

Mokuba: I get to do the disclaimer again! Lita doesn't own Yu-G-Oh Period

Lita: Nicely put

Mokuba: thanks

Lita: I'm deciding on if to let Seto die or not… if I let him die.. I'll get death threats out the wazoo…. Hmmmmm only time will tell his fate…. That may be this chapter ^^; Also Angel-soul03 yeah, I did get the idea from Gundam Wing… I do not own that idea it belongs to Gundam wing and it's makers ^^; Now that we have that settled on to the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The counselor came back in. "I got a hold of all your friends. The limo will pick you up first then your friends… is that okay?" I nodded. I just wanted to think about my brother. I wasn't gonna be left alone… I gotta have hope. I thought to myself over and over. Just then the limo driver walked in. "Thank God. About time." I muttered and got up from my seat. "Do you want me to escort you out?" The counselor asked quietly. I shook my head. "Fine, be careful.. I hope your brother is okay." she said quietly. I didn't say anything back. Maybe I should have. I walked up to the limo driver. "Let's go…" I said quietly. I walked on. The limo driver nodded and followed me out. He then opened the door for me. I just nodded as a thank you. "We're going to Domino High right?" He asked. "Yeah…" I said back. "Alight sir, we'll be there soon." He said in a serious tone. He started the limo back up and started down the road to the high school.

I looked out the window as we stopped in front of Domino High. Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura were all waiting outside. They looked soaked. Well except Tea. She stole Yugi's Rain coat. I could tell because it was way to small for her. The limo stopped and the driver got out and opened the door for them. They practically ran over each other to get in the limo. "You guys! Don't act like animals! Be civil! We're just getting in a limo!" Tea could be hurt between the grunts of Tristan and Joey. Yugi just crawled under them and sat next to me. " Hey Mokuba… sorry we had to meet on such sad circumstances" Yugi said quietly. "Yeah… So you know?" I asked quietly. "Yeah, we were told it when we came down to the office." Yugi said quietly. "Oh…." I said quietly. Just then a loud whimper was heard. Yugi and I both snapped up and looked at the door. Joey was stuffed into the seat. Bakura had a stress mark. " When I say move over, I mean move over!" His hair was up and his ring was glowing. It then stopped and he was back to normal. "Opps… It happened again…" He said quietly as he sat down in the limo. "You really need to learn to control that…" Tea said quietly. Tristan was looking at Joey. "Hah, you got beaten by BAKURA" Tristan started laughing. "Ahh shuddap…or I'll muss ya up." He growled. "No fighting boys. It's a serious time." Tea said sternly. Joey and Tristan were in locked in a staring contest. "Jack ass…." Joey muttered. "Dumb ass…" Tristan shot back. "Ass hole…" Joey growled back. "Ass wipe…." Tristan roared. "WILL THE TWO ASSES PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Bakura shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the limo stopped any thing they were doing and stared at Bakura in shock. It was rare for him to shout and even rarer for him to cuss. Bakura smiled triumphantly. 

"That's better…. Now we have a serious situation at hand so let stop acting like asses and go." Bakura said in a lecturing voice. Joey and Tristan started clapping. "Nicely said!" They cheered. Bakura sighed. "Your all impossible.." He muttered. I turned to the driver who was looking as if he was driving a limo of nut cases. Which he was. I looked all serious as I could. "Get driving… and is there a problem?" I asked with my best serious tone. I saw that it tampered and scared the crap outta the servants when Kaiba did it so now I did it. "Err.. N…N..N… No sir. We're leaving in a minute sir." He said in a shaky voice. I smile. "Good… then go." "Yes sir." He drove out of the high school parking lot and soon we were on a main road. "We'll be to Seattle in about 5 hours…. You guys may want to rest." The driver informed. He then closed the window that connected the driver part to the passenger part. "He's right.. We should rest up. " Tea said. We all agreed except Joey. "Watch the news then… just keep the volume down…" I muttered. "Okay, then." He answered. I then opened a compartment by my seat and took out pillows and blankets. Once everyone was situated, and Tristan and Joey were done bickering about getting stuck with purple blankets we all started to fall asleep…. Well except for Joey.

I was walking in what seemed to be a hallway. It was dark and I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. "Seto? Yugi? Somebody? Is anybody here?!" I shouted. My voice echoed through the hall. I kept walking. "Seto? Please tell me you're here!" I shouted again. Again it echoed. I then walked into a room. It was painted all black and the furniture was all red. I shivered. The colors of this room weren't very comforting. Then I noticed one of the chair had someone sitting in it. "Seto?" I asked. I walked over to the chair and saw it was Seto. A girl was across from him. "Hello, You must be Mokuba." She said with a smile. I sighed in relief. I guess it wasn't so bad after all. Just then a man grabbed me from behind by my neck. I managed a choked scream. The girl laughed and held up a make up box. She smiled and showed fangs. I was losing air fast and then noticed the make up box was opened and on the mirror there was numbers counting down. 5.…4.….I squirmed to get free and catch my breath….3.…2.… "Seto! Make them stop!!!" I managed to scream. Seto just stared blankly. He was zombified. 1.….0.…. A huge flash off light and a violent blast occurred. The floor fell from under me and I fell into complete darkness… I kept screaming Seto as I got lost in the darkness. 

I screamed and jerked awake. I startled Joey and woke up Yugi who had been sleeping not far from me. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked. I wiped my forehead. I was broken out in a cold sweat. Joey was staring at me. "Wow, your relay pale Mokuba.. Maybe ya should get a drink o water." _(Outside Note; When Joey is talking the words are not misspelled. It's how he's talking. So really is relay… Ahh "ya" know the drill.) _I opened the compartment by my seat and found a bottle of water. I started to drink it. "How long have we been on the road?" I asked Joey. He glanced at his watch. "An hour." He answered. "ugh…4 more to go…." I muttered. "How have you not died from boredom yet Joey?" Yugi asked. Joey held up a game boy advanced. _(outside note: I do not own Game Boy Advance… it belongs to Nintendo) "_I found it in a compartment under the seat. This one must be Seto's… but there has to be like 6 of them in there… 3 game boy colors and 3 game boy advances… but why 3?" He asked. "In case one runs out o batteries." I replied. "Look what your doing to Mokuba, Joey! He's starting to speak like you!" Tea said. "How long have you been awake?" Joey asked well actually growled. "Since Mokuba screamed." Tea said casually. "I'm amazed Bakura or Tristan didn't wake up as well…" She informed. "Who says I didn't?" Bakura asked. "I'm awake too" Tristan informed as if on role call. "Joey, hand me a gameboy1" He commanded. Joey threw him a game boy and a game to go with it. "I'm going to try to get back to sleep." Bakura said yawning. "Oh, okay, go back to sleep.. We have another 4 hours." I said. "I will too then…" Tea said quietly. She rolled back up into a ball and fell asleep. Yugi looked at me. "I'm gonna go back to sleep to… that alright with you?" He asked. "Yeah! I'm fine! You go back to sleep" I said with a fake smile. I sure as hell wasn't going back to sleep for the rest of the trip. Instead I thought about my brother and worried even more. I couldn't wait to be by my brother's side again.


	4. Chapter 4, Maybe this is nearing the end...

Lita: Chapter 4.… but before we begin.. Who's gonna do the disclaimer.

Mokuba: *sneezes* I'm sick… *sneezes again* I can't.

Seto: I'm not…

Toon Dark Magician: *cute little squeaky voice* Lita does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If she did, everyone would have a little toon card of their choice, they also would be able to have a little toon of the characters too.

Lita: KAWAII!!! *hugs Toon Dark Magician* Your soooo Kawaii!!!! ^ ^ Thanks for doing my disclaimer!!! THANK YOU!

Toon Dark Magician: Can't….breathe…

Lita: Opps sorry.. *loosens up.

Lita: Well , thank you all for reviewing so far! You are giving me such a nice push for me to keep writing. I don't think I've ever wrote so much in my life in such a short amount of time. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!!! *gives all the reviewers a little toon of they're choice and pixie sticks*

Lita: Oh one last note! I know I'm bugging ya with all the notes but, I have changed my format to html by the request of setobsessed. I forgot to tell ya last chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The time seemed to go soooo slow. It seemed like light years before another minute would pass. Joey and Tristan were playing with the game boy advances and connected and seemed to be playing against each other. " DAMN IT JOEY! HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Tristan shouted in rage. Bakura snapped up and gave them the dirtiest glare I've ever seen Bakura give someone. "WILL YOU TO PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!? I'M TIRED OF YOUR FIGHTING!" Bakura shouted. I personally had never seen him like this before. It seems no one else had either. We all knew his Yami would do this but him? Never! Tristan seemed to be in a really bad mood and Bakura just got him more angry. "What's with you Bakura? Is it that time of month?" He said cockily. Bakura turned very red. I mean extremely red. "Take it back…" He growled. Joey was snickering. Bakura looked like he could tear someone's head off right then and there. He then just muttered something, put his pillow over his head, and went back to sleep. Tristan shook his head. "Really, anyone got an idea what's wrong with him?" He asked again. Tea who had been awake from the fight looked at Tristan. "His dad got really mad at him last night for some reason and nearly kicked him outta the house. I think it was something his Yami did but Bakura got blamed for it." She announced. "Ohhhh…" Joey and Tristan said in unison. Then they went back to their game. Tea sighed then looked over at me. "Are you alright Mokuba? Your all curled up into a ball and you don't look so good." "I'm fine… just leave me alone." I said quietly. Tea looked worried then sighed seeing that she wasn't gonna get any where. "Fine.. *she curled back up and went to sleep. I stared out the window. I wish the driver would hurry up a bit. I was so anxious to see my brother it was practically killing me.

Finally the limo stopped at the hospital. I didn't even wait for the driver to get out and open the door for me. I raced out and into the hospital. I immediately lost myself in the giant building and found myself looking like a lost little child… oh wait I guess I was still count as a child…wait no I was a teenager now.. Aww screw it. I walked up to the receptionist's desk. "Which room is Seto Kaiba in?" I asked innocently. She looked unsure as if she didn't want to tell me. I found myself giving probably the biggest and most pitiful real looking puppy eyes I had ever tried. "Room 413" She said quietly. "Today must be the day for the number 13... It just seems to pop up everywhere." I muttered. I waited for the others to get out of the limo and in the building. Bakura and Yugi both hurried but Joey and Tristan were taking their sweet time and Tea was back telling them to hurry up and giving them a lecture. I sighed. "Ma'am?"

The receptionist looked back at me. "Yes sir?" "Can you tell the three outside we're at room 413?" "Of course." "Thank you so much" I looked at Yugi and Bakura and motioned for them to follow me. They nodded and immediately we were off. Bakura pushed the button for the elevator. We must have waited at least 10 minutes. "DAMN IT! COME YOU STUPID ELEVATOR!" I screamed at it. I was losing my patience and my sanity every minute. Bakura gave me a shock look then snickered. Yugi also was snickering. I actually smiled a bit myself. Then the elevator door opened and no one was in it. We all climbed into and then we saw Joey, Tristan and Tea racing down the hall to catch the elevator but I felt wicked and pushed the door close button and then pushed the 4 button. I heard Joey shout Damn it all the way in the elevator. Bakura and Yugi were sent into a laughing fit. Then when the door opened to the 4th floor it seemed that all the laughter died. Now we would face the serious matters…. No more playing…. That's what I thought and probably what Yugi and Bakura thought too. Actually that is what they thought. I could tell my the looks on their faces. We walked down the hall. Room 408...409...410...411.…412 and finally I stopped at the next one…413... I looked at the door and just stared. Yugi and Bakura let me sit there for a couple minutes in silence as I stared at the door. What was going to await me in there was unknown. I was finally going to see my brother but was I prepared? Not even I knew the answer to that.


	5. Chapter 5, Will I survive seeing Seto? ...

Lita: It looks like I've mislead some with my Toon Dark Magician. He is a made up toon! I wanted him to go toon but he didn't So… He's a toon now.. He says my disclaimers for me now since Mokuba is still sick.

Toon Dark Magician: Squeak, oh yeah.. Disclaimer: Lita doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh….Only thing she owns is the story line… she hardly even owns that.

Lita: Okay, -_-… Well anyway I've had lots of people asking me to continue so I made this short today! Have fun with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was about to open the door when it opened half way. At first I had the small hope of it being Seto. I was disappointed to see it was a girl. Then when she opened the door fully I saw she was pretty young and really pretty but I really wasn't worrying about babe hunting right now. Besides I already had a crush. "May I help you little boy?" She asked. She had an attitude and you could tell that just by the uncaring tone of her voice. "Err…. Is my brother Seto Kaiba in there?" I asked getting unsure of myself. "Why yes he would be but, the doctor still is checking up on him and he's in a coma… you'll have to wait." She said sounding a bit more cocky. With that she closed the door in my face. I wanted to bust down the door and kick her cocky ass but I didn't like hitting girls and the doctor could have me thrown out of the hospital and I'd never be able to see Seto. I sat down in one of the chairs across the hall. Yugi and Bakura already were. "Some nerve she has.. Shutting the door in your face…" Bakura said. "He's right, Mokuba, That was rude of her." Yugi told me. I shrugged and acted as if I didn't care. Then the nurse went running out of Seto's room like it was on fire. Now something was up. I was immediately scared out of my wits. What had happened? Was Seto alright? Did he die in his coma?! I started to cry and I curled up into a ball in my chair. I then felt some one wrap their arms around me then a smaller pair of arms wrapped around me. "He'll be fine Mokuba… Seto is strong." Bakura said quietly. Bakura and Seto knew each other from school and had become pretty good friends, well as good as you get with Seto, I guess. "Bakura is right Mokuba… don't give up hope." Yugi said quietly. 

The nurse soon went back in the room with more supplies and made sure to close the door behind her. I soon cried myself to sleep. When I woke up Bakura and Yugi were asleep. Tea, Joey, and Tristan must have caught up. They were sleeping on the floor. I looked up to see Yami Yugi staring at me. Yami Bakura was right by him but looking a bit more nice than usual. "Sleep well?" Yami Bakura asked. I nodded. "Very good, The nurse said when you guys wake up you can go visit Seto… He's still in a coma. Earlier they thought they almost lost him but they got him in time."

I shivered at the thought of Seto nearly dieing but was relieved that he was still alive. "I can go in?" I asked hoarsely. Yami Yugi smiled and nodded. I got out of the chair and walked over to the door. I turned back around to look at the two Yamis. "Did…you go in?" I asked quietly. "Yeah, he didn't give us a reaction or anything though…The nurse reassured us that he could probably here us though." Yami Yugi said quietly. "Oh…That's not the best reassurance though… especially if it's from a certain nurse…" I said quietly. Yami Yugi just nodded. "Go find out for yourself if he can hear you or not." I nodded back to show I would. Yami gave me a reassurance smile for me to go. I tried to smile back but couldn't. I turned back to the door and slowly opened it. I then, quickly but quietly, entered the hospital room and shut the door behind me.

I gasped as I saw my brother. He had never looked so pale and weak in his life. I had to blink back my tears. I had expected him to be badly hurt but… I guess I wasn't ready to actually see him. I made my way to the chair by his bed side. His forehead, arms, and from what I could see of his neck and chest were bandaged. His face was covered with small scratches and so was his right arm which wasn't fully covered in bandages. He had an IV needle in his right arm to and had an oxygen mask on. I looked over at the nearby heart monitor and got lost in it's beats. They were much slower than the normal beats. 

I looked back at my older brother. Why did he deserve this? Why in the world did he have to have this happen to him. Yes, I know he had been evil and cold at one time but, that came from a hard childhood. I felt my lip quivering and my vision was blurry from all the tears that had welled up in my eyes that just wouldn't fall. I blinked a couple times trying to blink them back or make them fall. Then I felt one hot tear after another glide down my cheeks. "Seto… Big brother… P…p…please don't die. I love you very much… Don't leave me alone." I choked out. I then wiped some of my tears away. "You're the only family I have left Seto. You promised me you'd be there for me… Please don't leave me yet. I beg you.." 

It was extremely hard for me to talk. I saw that I wasn't getting answer from my brother. What if he really never woke up? I couldn't stand it any longer. I sobbed and laid my head on Seto's chest. "Please Seto… Don't go, don't leave… if you can't have your life have mine! Please! You don't deserve this! YOU DON'T!" I sobbed and wrapped on of my arms around Seto and the other clutched his bed sheets. "Please God… Don't let Seto die… please." I whispered. 

TO BE CONTINUED!

~~~~~

Lita: Next Chapter Seto's fate will be decided! I sorry for such a cliff hanger and all. If I get 5 reviews *good or bad, right now I have 20 reviews in all* I will make the final chapter to the Gone Away. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6, Oy, I feel this shall never e...

Lita: It seems the last chapter was a tear jerker for some of you. Also I will start spacing after they talk. Sorry if that's bugged you all. I'm putting them in that form, if it messes up. It's my computer.

Seto: uh huh.. Real heart breaking…

Lita: Shut up Seto! You just are jealous cause your not emotional like some people!

Toon Dark Magician: *loud squeaky sneeze* Lita…. I think I caught Mokuba's bug… *another loud squeaky sneeze*

Lita: *sweatdrops* You sound like on of my dog's squeaky toys…

Toon Dark Magician: D..D…D…Dog?

Reese *Lita's German Shepard*: *thought process: Toon Dark Magician= Squeak Squeak fun thing* BARK! *runs after the Toon Dark Magician*

Toon Dark Magician: *loud shrill scream/squeak* *before he dashes off* Disclaimer: Lita doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now bye! *dashes off followed by Reese*

Seto: Oo;;;;

Lita: oO;;;;;

Mokuba: OO;;; err on to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat there sobbing in his blanket for about a half an hour until I fell asleep. I was rudely awaken by the same nurse as before. 

"Visiting time is over." She said haughtily. 

"b..b..but I want to be with my brother and we would have to travel 5 hours to get back home…" I said hoping to soften up the evil bitch. 

"Ya already have someone saying they got ya hotel reservations tonight kid, now go. Your brother will be fine." She said sounding like she was losing her patience. I sighed in defeat knowing I couldn't talk her out not letting me stay. I looked back down at my older brother. 

__

"Seto, I'm going to have to leave you now… I'll be back tomorrow, as soon as visiting hours are open! I promise." I told him then gave him a kiss. "Good night, Seto… See you in the morning." I told him once more before walking out of the room. Bakura, Yugi, and Yami Yugi were all standing outside. "Where are the others?" I asked curiously. 

"The limo driver came and said he'd take them to the hotel then come back to pick us up." Bakura answered with a small smile. 

"How did it go?" Yugi asked with a small sparkle of hope in his eye. 

"I talked to him for a while.. I even cried myself to sleep on him… He still didn't wake up though…" Then I smiled a bit. "But, I told him good night and promised him I'd see him first thing in the morning." I beamed. 

"Good." Yugi said happily. Yami smiled too. 

"I'm going to be going to sleep… See ya all in the morning." Yami said then disappeared into the millennium puzzle.

"At least he said it nicer than my Yami…" Bakura said shaking his head.

We went down to the hospital lobby and waited for the limo driver to come back up. I was about to fall asleep when I was approach by a loud HI! I jumped up startled. Before me stood a girl she looked about 5 or 6. Only thing I could tell was that she was really, really tiny. She was very skinny and pale. She had blond hair and big blue eyes. 

"Hi, My name is Sydney! What's yours!?" She asked happily. I look down and notice she had a very large cast on her leg. 

"My name is Mokuba." I replied quietly. 

"Why are you in the hospital? You don't look sick." She beamed. 

"My brother is in a coma here." I said darkly. 

"Ohhhh…. I'm sorry. Want a piece of cookie?" She held out her chocolate chip cookie to me. 

"No thanks." I said with a smile. 

"Please? It's really good! My mommy made it!" She beamed again. I couldn't tell if she was here to make me happy, make friends, or just to annoy me to death. 

"Okay…" I said reluctantly. 

She tore of a huge chunk of her cookie and gave it to me. I ate it quickly considering I hadn't eaten all day. She giggled. 

"Do you like it?" I swallowed the cookie and smile. 

"It's delicious. Thank you" Sydney looked up at me. 

"So, your brother is in a coma… That's really bad…" She said sounding sincere. 

"Wanna know why I'm here?" She asked continued. 

"If it doesn't bother you…" I replied. I really didn't care but I didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying no and judging by her size she would probably cry. 

"Well, I was climbing a tree yesterday and fell out. I broke leg in 4 different places" She smiled as if triumphantly. 

"Can you sign my cast Mokuba?" Sydney beamed with a hopeful gleam in her eye. 

"I would but I don't have a pen…" I trailed off.

"That's okay! I have a marker with me!" She beamed again and held out 3 different permanent markers. "Blue, Green, or Black?" She asked.

"I'll use them all." I said with a smile. She gave me a funny look. Then she handed me all 3 colors. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Kitty!" She yelled. I laughed and began to drawl. I made a little cat on her cast then as neat as I could under it I wrote my name. I used everyone color on the cat and blue and green on my name. "Here's your pens." I handed her pens to her.

"Thank you!" She said with a smile. Then a young woman came walking over. She looked as if she was only in here mid twenties.

"Sydney, Come on. We're going home now."

"MOMMY! I really get to go!?" She ran up and hugged the young woman.

"Mommy! He's my new friend! His name is Mokuba!" Sydney said jumping up and down. The young woman stared at me for a minute then smile and held out her hand. I shook her hand.

"I'm sorry Sydney is a little hyper active…" She quickly apologized.

"That's fine! I don't mind at all." I said with a smile. I actually began to like Sydney. She thanked me one last time and with Sydney turn around and left. I sat there for a minute then looked around. Bakura and Yugi were standing by the doors patiently waiting. "The limo is here." Yugi said when I walked up to them. "I'm sorry I took long."

"No problem at all." Bakura said with a smile. With that we all walked out and into the limo. The limo ride to the hotel was a quiet one. When we finally got there the limo driver handed me a key card. "Yugi will share a room with Tea. She's in room 411 … Master Mokuba, You and Bakura will share a room. Your room is 413. Joey and Tristan are already in there room, which is 412"

"Alright." I said drowsily. We all walked into the hotel. I thought Yugi and Bakura's eyes where about to pop clear out of there heads. 

"What?" I turned and asked.

"This place… It's big." Yugi said looking around.

"He's right, Mokuba." Bakura said also looking around.

"It's not as big as our usual hotels… oh well, let's go… I'm tired." I said with a yawn. Bakura and Yugi both nodded and we went to the elevator. I pushed the button impatiently. "COME ON!" I shouted. As if on command the elevator door opened and we boarded. As soon as the elevator got to our floor we said a few quick goodnights and went straight to bed. I didn't even bother to put on my pajamas.

I was awake at 9 o'clock in the morning. I thought I had woken up late but then I noticed Bakura was still sleeping. We were in a room with two beds with lots of pillows. Bakura was practically buried in his pillows and blankets. I let out a small giggle then quietly got out of bed. I went to the restroom and carried out my morning routine of getting myself ready to greet the day. I then got a new change of clothes and put the on quickly. 

After a couple minutes and I was fully ready I grabbed a notebook and wrote a note. 

Went to the hospital. Meet me there. 

~ Mokuba

"Sure it's not to precise but at least they know where I am." I said to my self. I then grabbed one of the two key cards and raced out of the room and downstairs. The limo driver was actually right there drinking coffee. "Err, what are you doing here?" I gave him a weird look. He looked very cheerful today. "I thought you'd want to go early so I got here early and waited for you Mast Mokuba." He said with a smile. 

"Thank you, Garret." I replied. He got up and we both went outside to the limo. 

"Do you think your brother will be better today?" Garret asked before we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I hope so." I replied.

"Me too…" With that he turned back around, started the limo, and drove out of the parking lot. I looked at all the buildings flying by. 

"Well Seto… I'm coming back like I promised. I hope you wake up today…" I said quietly.

~~~~~

TO BE CONTINUED!

Lita: One more chapter to go!


End file.
